object_havocfandomcom-20200213-history
Lighter
Lighter, labeled, The Jerk, is a male contestant on Object Havoc. He was eliminated from the Character Voting Tournament with a record of 4 votes, and is very likely that he will be eliminated in Episode 3.. Personality He is very mean, aggressive, and forceful. No matter who he comes across, it is guaranteed that he will treat them with hostility. He is very bossy and demanding, often pushing others around (Lamp being a notable example) and threatening to kill them if he doesn't get his way. He is considered as the stereotypical "jerk" character in many object shows. Coverage Platform Pandemonium He was interfering IPod and Basketball when they were talking about, "Lighter tripping into a puddle of mud.", which angers him greatly, so iPod responds (lying) that they weren't. He also insults Jet Engine and tells him to move away. During the challenge, when Carrot greets him, he slaps Carrot off, and Gold calls him mean, but Lighter responds by insulting his armlessness and kicks him off the platform. Nail scolded Lighter to stop pushing people off the platform, but he responds that people are allowed to, because Remote said so, and was then punched away, presumably by Nail, eliminating him from the challenge. He wasn't seen for the rest of the episode. Binders Keepers When Binder and Stick were choosing the teams, he was (obviously) the last player picked on Stick's Team, he later called the team name stupid, including Stick as well. During the challenge, he does not pair with any of his teammates and nonchalantly looks under a rock, but doesn't do anything else after that. After that he laid down and put up an umbrella. He isn't seen for a while until later he looks for food until Lamp ran into him. He tells Lamp that if he doesn't help him look for cards then he will kill him, even though they are on two different teams. A while later he is seen in a wagon and Lamp is reluctantly pulling him. Lamp sees a card for his team and grabs it, but Lighter tells Lamp to throw it away, and he does after Lighter forces him to. Luckily for Lamp, the wind took it to Bucket who turned it in for the Diamond Daggers. Lighter stops making Lamp pull him because he wasn't doing a good job at it. They were following a path, but it was cut off by a stream. Lighter told Lamp to get in, but Lamp argues that he didn't want to because it would get his shade soggy. Lighter threatens Lamp and says that if he doesn't get in, he will be killed. Lamp still doesn't get in because he says that he'll just be recovered by the recover center. Lighter eventually got mad at him and kicked him to a tree. Lighter says that Lamp could've been his right-hand-man, but because he wouldn't get in the water, he lost his chance of it. Lamp asks why he would ever want him as an ally, and Lighter says that Lamp has no friends, so he thought he'd be desperate. He eventually convinces Lamp that he indeed has no friends and leaves him in tears. Lighter isn't seen again until the end of the episode when he says that he is stuck on a team full of losers, even though nothing's changed after he finds out his team lost. Nail says that Lighter did nothing, but Lighter says he did indeed help. iPod corrects him and says that he made Lamp work for him the whole time. He is seen again in the background when Remote tells Stick his team lost, torturing and potentially strangling iPod. Gallery Lighter.png Object havoc lighter by toonmaster99-d7l7a4h.png Object havoc lighter by toonmaster99-d7l7a4g.png 1234567890.PNG Do you like Lighter? Yes No Category:Arms and Legs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Golden Grenades Category:Antagonists Category:Mean Category:Hard Category:Killers Category:Mainly Disliked Category:Enemy for Everyone Category:Worst Enemies Category:Red Category:Gray Category:Hyperion Atagiunus Category:Contestants Category:Contestant in another object show Category:Bullies Category:Sarcastic Category:Cool Category:Evil Category:Hates Lucy Adderley Category:The support team Category:Team hedgehog Category:Idiotic Category:Eliminated